


Squishy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Squishy

"Say it, Barnes." Kate demanded as she pinned him down.

He squirmed around trying to find a better way to throw her off of him without hurting her. "No, Kate."

"Bucky, please!" she begged, pouting. 

He furrowed his brow and scowled at her, picking her up by her waist and lifting her body off of his. She crossed her arms and glared at him, refusing to let him get away without saying it. He sat up and rolled his eyes at her, she was trying so hard to intimidate him. It was sickeningly adorable. Kate could be downright scary when she wanted to be, and he loved that, but right now she was just playing with him. 

"It's a stupid word." he mumbled to her. 

"I won't rest until you say it." her eyes were narrowed. 

"Good god, woman." he sighed as he laid back down on the training mat. "Why do you need me to say it?"

She rested her chin on his chest and she smiled, she was close to winning. "Just because. I want you to say it in your intimidating voice, the one you use when you're hunting someone down on a mission."

"I don't talk in a different voice when I'm on a mission." he sat up, sending her up too. 

"Yes you do, it's deeper than usual." she nodded at him. 

He rolled his eyes and exhaled. "I'd rather say something with a little more substance." 

"You can say anything you want after, I just need to hear you say the one word." she batted her eyelashes at him. 

He hated when she did that, she was so damn cute when she flirted with him like that. It made his stomach churn, but in a good way. " _Squishy._ "

Her eyes went wide and she busted out into laughter. She was crying as she laughed, causing Bucky to laugh too. She laughed into his shoulder which was a different sensation for him, there'd been many times where she cried there or he cried into her shoulder. This was better. He wanted to hold her close to him and laugh with her until they ran out of air. 

"I love you, man." she cried with laughter as she pulled away from him. 

Bucky really couldn't control it, he didn't remember pulling her on top of him. He didn't remember kissing her or how his hands found her waist. It all happened too fast, he wished he could go back in time to remember that. She kissed him back and he felt like his heart was going to bust out of his chest. But then she pulled away. 

"I have to breathe, Bucky." she panted. 

He found himself panting too. The realization of what just happened sunk into him and he wanted to scream. Yeah, they'd kissed before. But it was "I'm sorry your best friend died" or "I'm going to kiss you because you just paralyzed a HYDRA agent to save my life" or the classic "I hate you". It was always quick, always one quick, gentle kiss. But this was so much more, it felt electric. If he believed in there was a God, he might go to church again after that kiss. Her warm skin against his cold hands. He was suddenly aware of just how much Kate there was, and it was over whelming. 

"Where are you going?" she called after him. 

"Showers." he stalked off, hoping she'd meet him there even. 

He didn't take his clothes off, he just sat in the shower with water on cold. 

"You're going to get a cold." she joked. 

He jumped about two feet and hit his head against the tile wall. "You're late."

"I didn't know I was invited." she sat down next to him.

She was wearing her training gear, her purple sports bra and black leggings. Her hair was still in it's messy top knot and her bangs were no where in their place. She looked like she did after a mission. 

"I didn't mean to kiss you." he scowled. 

"Yeah you did." she smiled at him. 

"No, I did not." he got out of the water and looked at her. "You're my teammate. My friend. You're... you're Kate."

She crawled into his lap and put her head against his. "You think I'm too young?" 

"No, maybe, but that's not...." he leaned his head back. "You make me forget about how bad I was."

"Isn't that a good thing?" she whispered.

He looked at her and kissed her, not wanting to talk about his feelings anymore. It was the quick kiss until she kissed him harder like before. "Kate, you don't even know how much I hate you right now."

She smiled at him and took his hair out of the bun it was in. "I hate that you take all of my hair ties."

"I hate that I don't know how to take this fucking bra off of you." he whispered.

She laughed and shook her own hair out of her top knot. "Whoa there, Sarge. We're talking here."

"Alright, I hate that you always have a better point than me and you smile all the time at me." he kissed her shoulder.

"Keep going." she chuckled.

He pulled at the strap of her bra and released it, letting it hit her skin. She hit his metal arm and he laughed at her.

"I love you too, you know." he growled.

"You're trying to get in my pants." she growled back.

He picked her up and carried her out of the shower. "Not in the shower." 

Her eyes went wide and she smirked. He set her down and walked back to the shower, pulling his training clothes off. When he got out, she wasn't where he left her. He wrapped his towel around him and grabbed some clothes before he went looking for her. He wasn't going to let her win, he wasn't going to give in to her. But then he saw her in her new suit. 

"Oh, hey." she waved in the mirror she was standing in front of.

This suit was different that the light purple one he was used to. This one was more adult. It was tighter, like Natasha's. He leaned against the doorway just looking at her with his mouth open. She looked lethal and she didn't even have her bow in her hand. 

"You look good." he shrugged, trying to keep his usual cool. 

"I guess being a real Avenger means having your tits at easy access." she laughed casually. 

He smiled a little and tugged at the zipper that was more off the side than down the middle. "You took the sports bra off." 

"Jesus." she sighed. 

He smiled and looked at her butt in the suit. "How are you gonna fight in this?"

She kicked him with both feet and rolled back up on her shoulders. His head hit the wall a little and he let out a moan. She laughed. "Like that, Bucky."

"I don't want to fight you right now." he sighed, pulling her close to him with his hands on her butt. 

"Say it again." she pressed her body against his. 

"I love you." he rolled his eyes. 

"That's not the right word." she scowled at him. 

" _Squishy._ " he said before pulling her zipper down all the way and kissing her hard. 


End file.
